


Chantry Rose

by ALaterDate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaterDate/pseuds/ALaterDate
Summary: Alistair doesn't know the language of flowers, but he knows who he loves.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Surana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 12





	Chantry Rose

Enchanted so that it would never wilt, the rose from the Chantry garden bloomed beautifully. It remained the centerpiece on the mantle in Gwaren. Alistair reached out to slide a finger gently across the lip of a petal. Still soft.

“Did you fear I wouldn’t keep it? The rose you stole for me,” Lachlan’s lilting voice came out of nowhere.

“I didn’t steal it!” Alistair jumped at the intrusion of the voice in the previously silent room. He shifted toward the voice to see Lachlan leaning against the frame of the doorway. “How long were you spying on me?”

“Spying? Am I not allowed to linger in my own abode? To gaze upon my own lover and remember his charms?”

“My charms, huh?” Alistair stroked his chin thoughtfully. “If that’s what you want to think about it would be difficult to stop you.”

Lachlan smiled, and not one of his scheming smiles that set his mouth askew. He strode across the room, in bold steps for someone so small, to stand next to Alistair in front of the mantlepiece. “I learned the language of flowers in Orlais. Shall I tell you the meaning of a single rose?”

“You learned too much in Orlais. You talk funny now.” Lachlan did not reply, but instead simply closed his eyes, which meant he was annoyed. “Uh, but yes. Tell me.”

“Noted.” He opened his eyes. “I love you.”

Alistair’s face heated up and no doubt turned the same shade of red as the rose. “I love you too, Lach.” He leaned down to kiss him. Still soft. “But are you going to tell me what it means?”

“Maker, help me,” Lachlan breathed out before pressing in for another kiss.

It was a strange meaning for a rose, but that must be why they grew them in Chantry gardens.


End file.
